Score
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: Kensi is supporting her team in the World Cup. Callen, in the other hand, is supporting Kensi when she needs it. Callen/Kensi with hints of Friendship/Romance/Humor.


**I just got the inspiration for this one because of the World Cup. My country couldn't make it (let's face it, the Colombian team sucks) and because of that, this time I support Portugal and not just for Cristiano Ronaldo -even when he's very, very hot- but whole team!. I absolutely love the Portuguese team, and thanks to Twitter (follow me my username is CamiCharum) I know that Daniela Ruah is also a huge Portugal fan, and also I did this with a little bit of my favorite pairing Callen/Kensi.**

**So, Portugal's match is tomorrow with Spain and I expect Portugal to win. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles. It belongs to CBS and Shane Brennan, whom I think is a genius.

* * *

"Come on, guys!" yelled watching how her team almost score a goal.

Kensi Blye was stressed. She was watching the match between Portugal and Spain in a small restaurant in LA, and at the same time she noticed that a good looking guy walked in the front door. The bright light of the morning made shine his bright blue eyes, and the leather jacket made him look a little bit bad boyish, but still he made her smirk-like always-.

"I knew that you were here, you know?" he asked grinning.

"I'm so predictable? Even Sam called me and asked me if I could get him a hamburger!"she said looking the TV, when her favorite player, Raul Meireles (I absolutely LOVE Meireles, he's so cute) was making one shot that hit in one of the posts. "OH COME ON MEIRELES!"

Callen just chuckled. Just Kensi could be like that: a girl that sometimes was a little bit tomboyish. She could wear dresses but she could kick ass like nobody else could. And just her could take an early lunch in a slow day with no cases just to watch the match of her favorite team play soccer, a sport that he knew too well, since she made him, Sam, Nate and Eric play with her against some other friends in a field in Camp Pendelton a month ago. He still got in his mind the bruise that Sam did in his leg, the one that made everybody laugh over and over again.

"NO!" yellen Kensi getting Callen out of his thoughts. Spain had scored a goal, and that couldn't be good.

"Hey Kenz, relax. They will score, don't worry, just relax" and then, her iPhone started to ring. And he knew that was one of her friends that were living in Lisbon, and he was sure that they were watching the match, because Kensi was talking in portuguese, and really fast.

"Kensi Blye. Andrea! Sim, sim, sim, eu sei que isto pode não ser possível, eu sei que eles vão colocar outro, não se preocupe Andrea. Você vai ver, eu tenho que ir, saudações a todos lá fora. Tchau" And she hung up and Callen was staring at her.

"Your friends in Lisbon are watching, isn't it?"

Kensi just nooded, taking a sip of her beer and looking the match. And then, the score. Kensi jumped from the stool where she was sitting, hugged Callen and whispered "Who did it?". He smirked and said "Raul Meireles". She looked him and then the TV. He was right, Meireles did it, he did it!.

"Oh my God! Goal!" said Kensi smiling at him. Callen sighed, he just hoped that her team could make another goal, and maybe ask her out that night.

* * *

Minute 89. Kensi was stressed again, the score was tied. Spain 1-Portugal 1. Another series of shots to the hits on the posts made Kensi act more and more mad, until one player did the imposible. Cristiano Ronaldo. She was watching it, a simple, but powerful shot to the goal, a simple kick. Kensi jumped from her seat and felt daredevil and she kissed him.

He was stunned. How she could do that?, but the kiss was everything they wanted, it was the most natural thing in the world and it made them realize the feelings that were hidden deep inside them. It was time to change everything, as in the game. When they broke apart, he asked

"Hey Kenz, wanna go out tonight?", and when she said yes...

He knew that everything was about to change.

* * *

**Well, here you have. I must say that either portuguese and english are not my first language, so excuse me if there is any mistake.**

**Tomorrow...Portugal vs. Spain. Go Portugal!**

**Please Review.**

**Mini-Ziva.**


End file.
